Mordred's Lullaby
by QueenSeleneOfTheUnderworld
Summary: Bellatrix's son goes to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hope you like the story. I am in love with this song! I thought it would be the perfect song for Bellatrix to sing to her son. I do not own harry potter or its characters. I also do not own the song. The song Is called Mordred's Lullaby and it belongs to a woman named Heather Dale. If you have not heard the song you should go listen to it**

**Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you dow into sleep child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep.**

She awoke to his crying. Her son was awake. She went over to his crib and picked him up. She started to rock him. Bellatrix looked down at her son in her arms. She smiled. She never knew love before she had her son. Her parents were not the loving type. She only married her husband out of duty. She had no love for him. She loved her son though. She would raise him to be great. The best wizard in the world. Second to the Dark Lord.

**Gueileless son I'll shape your belief and you'll always know that your fathers a thief and you wont understand the cause of your grief but you'll always follow the voices beneath**

**Loyalty, Loyalty**

**Loyalty, Loyalty**

**Loyalty, Loyalty**

**Loyalty only to me.**

The Dark Lord was missing. They could not find him. They even tried to get answers from a couple Aurors. They knew nothing. Now they are nothing. There was another meeting later tonight. To find her Lord. She unfortunately was not allowed to go. Her son needed her. He was a year old now. He was her world. She loved him. She would raise him to be strong, brave, cunning, and powerful. She would teach him his place in the wizarding world. A Pure Blood. A Slytherin.

**Gueileless son your spirit will hate her** **the flower who married my brother the traitor and you will expose his puppetire behavior for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty**

**Loyalty, Loyalty**

**Loyalty, Loyalty**

**Loyalty, Loyalty**

**Loyalty only to me.**

She thought of her sister Andromeda. The traitor. She would never let her son grow up like her. If he ever fell in love with a Mudblood she would kill the girl. That is what her mother shoul have done.

**Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you dow into sleep child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep.**

Her son was asleep. His black eyes finaly shut. He was so peaceful. Just then a bang on the door woke him up. To say that she was mad was an unerstatement. She had just got him to sleep. Twelve Aurors burs into the room and took her son from her. She screamed and yelled at them to give him back. Her pleads fell on deaf ears. Soon she was taken for a trial and sent to Azkeban. Her son was sent to her sister Andromeda.

**Gueileless son each day you grow older each moment i am watching my vengeance unfold for the child of my body the fleash of my soul will die in returning the birthright he stole.**

Bellatrix woke up in her cold cell. Today was March 6th. It was her son's 11th birthay. He would be going to Hogwarts. He would finaly be able to teach the Mudbloos and Bloodtraitors a lesson. Then he would be able to join the Death Eaters. As soon as her Lord came back and set her free.

"Good luck Mordred," she whispered.

**Loyalty, Loyalty**

**Loyalty, Loyalty**

**Loyalty, Loyalty**

**Loyalty only to me.**

Far away a little boy had just gotten his Hogwarts letter.

"I will make you proud Mum"

End

**I really hope you liked it. ****Please** ** review! :) Let me know if I should continue it.**


	2. AN PLEASE READ

**Hey. This is not a chapter. It is important though. If I am going to write this story you have to be patient with me. I have no internet at my house. So i can only update at my auntie's house. I am also going into my final year of high school. The good thing is that wont be happening for a while. SUMMER HOLIDAYS ARE THE BEST! Also know that I am a teenage girl! I have no idea how teenage boys minds work. If something is not right please tell me in a nice way. QueenSeleneOfTheUnderworld**


	3. Letters

Chapter one:Letter

**Hey! I am going to attempt a chapter story. Hopefully I can finish this one. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Mordred and any other characters not mentiond in the book.**

* * *

For as long as I can remember I have lived with my Aunt and Uncle. I have no memery of my parents. According to my Uncle they were heroes. Whenever I asked my Aunt she would get a far away look, then her eyes would start to water. The only thing she would tell me was that my mother was her sister. I already knew that. I guess I should tell you who I am. My name Is Mordred Lestrange. My parents are Rodolphus an Bellatrix Lestrange. I live with my Aunt and Uncle because my parents are in prison. I have an older cousin named Draco. He is the same age as me. We are 11. His birthday is 4 months before mine. My birthay is today. I am 11 today. That means I get my Hogwarts letter today.

I get out of bed and get dressed. Black pants and a black long slieved shirt. Black and green are my families colors. They are Slytherin colors. All of my family has been in Slytherin. Well almost everyone. I walk down to the dinning room and I am enveloped in a tight squeeze.

"Aunt Cissy let go. I can't breathe." I choke out.

She lets go.

"I'm sorry darling. I just can't believe how grown up you are. It seams like only yesterday you and Draco were..."

"Aunt Cissy!"

"Mom!"

"Narcissa."

No one wants to hear the rest of that one I guess.

"Sorry! I know how much it embarasses you both. How time does fly. I remember when..."

"Aunt Cissy!"

"Mom!"

"Narcissa."

She never knows when to quit. She will talk forever if you let her.

"I will stop now."

She gives me another bone crushing hug then we all sit down for breakfast. We talk about Uncle's work and how Professor Dumbledore is trying to get the Minister's permission for something. Then our owl Serpent brings us our mail and the Daily Prophet. I have no intrest in anything other then my letter. Uncle grabs the mail and the owl flies off. It is silent as Uncle sorts through the mail. Most of it is letters for my Uncle. Then there it is. A letter with green writing on it and the Hogwarts crest. My acceptence letter.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it's so short. I will try to make it longer. I don't know when I will update again. Soon I hope. Anyways please review!**

**QueenSeleneOfTheUnderworld**


	4. Expectations

**Expectations**

**Hey! Here is my next chapter. I do not own Harry Potter**

My Uncle handed me my letter. I could not believe it. I was finaly going to Hogwarts. I opened my letter and read:

_Dear _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of books and equiptment. Term begins on september 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st_

_Yours sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Hedmistress_

"Narcissa. Write a letter to the school. I wish to talk to the boys alone," Uncle said.

Aunt Cissy nodded and left the room. As soon as she left Uncle turned to Draco and I.

"Now that you boys are going to Hogwarts there are some things you need to know. First, you must not do anything to harm our families image. Second, I only expect the best from you two. Third, I will not accept any complaints from the school. And fourth, we are Pure-Bloods. We do not asociate with filth."

I had heard this speach more times then I can remember. Uncle was very strict when it came to these rules. He was proud to be Pure-Blood. I would make him proud of me too. Uncle told us to get Aunt Narcissa and tell her that he needed to speek to her. I asked Uncle what he wanted to speek to her for. All he told me was thet is was adult stuff. We got Aunt Narcissa and she told us to go to our rooms. In my room I grew restless. I have never been a paitent person. Aunt Narcissa says I get that from my Mum. I quietly snuck back downstairs to see what my Aunt and Uncle were talking about.

"She had been asking to see him again." My Aunt said.

"I know. The Minister has informed me." Uncle told her.

"What should we do? Should we let her see him?"

"You know how she is. She wont stop asking until she sees him."

I wondered who they were talking about.

"I know Bellatrix hates being told no." My Aunt whispered.

Bellatrix? They were talking about my Mum. She wanted to see me.

"I don't think she should be allowed to see him. Azkaban is no place for a little boy." Aunt Narcissa said.

"I thin it will do him some good. He needs to know how to be a loyal follower to our cause." Uncle said.

"She is insane!" Aunt Narcissa shouted.

"She is his mother."

Aunt Narcissa started to sob. I hate it when she cries. She will cry for a long time until she gets what she wants.

"Then where has she been for the past 10 years. I love that little boy as if he were my own. I am more his mother than Bellatrix will ever be. He is my son not hers!"

Now she is really crying. I love Aunt Narcissa, but she is not my mother. I wish to see my mother. I wanted to see her so bad that I pushed open the doors to the study and walked in.

"Mordred! You are supposed to be in your room!" Uncle scolded me.

"I know that Uncle. I just got bored so I decided to come down here to see if I could go out and practice flying," I lied.

"Later. Your Aunt and I are going to finish our conversation. Then we shall go to Diagon Ally to get your school suplies. Go tell Draco then get ready"

"Yes Sir." I said.

I left the room. I went up to Draco's room and told him we were leaving in a while. The I went to my room and got ready to go. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa were done talking. We grabbed flew power an went to Diagon Ally.

**Sorry it took so long. I have no internet. I had to take my laptop to my auntie's place. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	5. A:N

**Hey. This is not a chapter. It is important though. If I am going to write this story you have to be patient with me. I have no internet at my house. So i can only update at my auntie's house. I am also in my final year of high school. Lots of pressure. I will also need a Beta. If anyone wants to help me PM me. Thanks! Also know that I am a teenage girl! I have no idea how teenage boys minds work. If something is not right please tell me in a nice way. QueenSeleneOfTheUnderworld**


End file.
